The Summer we all tried to forget
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Tony was sixteen, and he loved a girl called Allie. When Allie left him he was heartbroken. But was she really Allie...or was she someone else? The new case given to Gibbs team will uncover every little secret..TIVA, implied JIBBS and McAbby. T to be safe
1. Prologue: My Summer Love

**Hello guys....I am starting a new chapter story. Which is sorta hard so bear with me and don't get angry if updates are a little slow cause I have 3 others ot work on. But I had to write this. And just a note. There is TIVA...**

**This is the story of Tony and Allie...or who he thinks is called Allie. This is the prologue and please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: So do not own NCIS...**

* * *

Proluge: My Summer Love

Tony DiNozzo lay down on yellowy-white sand. The light sea-breeze ruffled his usually tidy hair. The sand tickled his feet.

Tony was sixteen, currently boarding at Bournemouth University. His dad had sent him over from America at fourteen, and the past two years had been fantastic. At least it was better than being with his constantly bickering parents, especially his stern father. Being away allowed a beautiful sense of freedom.

And now he was enjoying it. It was Saturday, and he had just come back after playing football with his friends. The beach was unusually quieter than usually.

Suddenly, he heard a crunching noise. He looked up and saw a young girl with messy brown hair that hung slightly past her shoulders come up towards him. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in delight when she saw him.

"Tony! Nice to see you today!" she greeted with a slight Israeli accent. Tony smiled in return.

"Hey, Al," The girl sat down in the sand next to him, and Tony immediately wrapped an arm around her.

This was another great factor of freedom. A girlfriend. Allie Martin was a boarding student just like him from Israel. Her dad was a "business-man" who travelled the world, but secretly, he was a Mossad Officer, and even Tony did not know that. Allie was fifteen, yet she had jumped a grade, to end up in the same grade as Tony.

The two looked out to the sea, its waves continually crashing rhythmically upon the sand. Allie snuggled against Tony, and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is so nice," Allie sighed.

"Yeah, it is, sweet cheeks," Tony kissed Allie's forehead lightly. Suddenly, he remembered, and reached into his pocket. Allie straightened up. Tony produced a necklace, with a small mother-of-pearl shell charm.

"For you. Just in case you leave someday, and I can't say goodbye. Wear it and think of me," Tony smiled sadly, as he knew that Allie could easily disappear one morning.

"Thank you, Tony, it's beautiful!" Allie admired the necklace, then put it on. The necklace lay against her collar bone.

"I will always think of you Tony. I love you so much," she embraced Tony again.

"I love you too, Allie. I love you too…." he kissed her.

--

It was a week since Allie had left. What was even more heartbreaking was that she left without a goodbye, without a small kiss at the very least. Tony felt like half of him had been ripped out. Now, he was like a storm, raging about in a foul mood. Even his friends noticed but they didn't say anything, they just tried to help him as best as they could.

That morning, the mail came. Tony sat down at the table with his friends as the postman brought the letters. He got three, one from his parents, one from a friend in the USA, and one….

The letter said "Anthony DiNozzo" in large, neat cursive. Tony felt his heart pound as he ripped it open. Inside was a folded letter. He hurriedly unfurled it.

"Dearest Tony,

I am so sorry I left you without a goodbye. By the time you have reached this letter, I will probably already be in Israel. I can not tell you why I had to leave. I am so sorry for this.

Tony, I love you, and always remember that. Maybe someday we may meet again. I will definitely recognize you, but just in case, I have sent a ring, a "promise ring". Wear it, and always remember me. Don't forget.

In the hope we may meet again,

Love,

Allie"

As Tony shook the envelope, a small ring fell out. It was a rather small ring, just big enough to fit onto Tony's index finger. It was silver and plain. Inside, it was engraved with a heart and "Love you, Ziva". Tony thought it was weird that it said "Ziva", but he guessed it could be a family heirloom or something. Tony felt tears rise to his eyes, but he kept them in there, willing them not to spill out. He slipped the ring onto his left index finger, and he rarely ever took it off. It was the last memory of the last summer, the last memory of Allie.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, you are probably wondering who Allie is...but review and soon all shall be revealed!**


	2. Chapter 1: Could she be?

**Okay guys....I know it was really obvious who it was...damn it! So literally everyone knows, and therefore I shall reveal all in this update... Anyway, let us just continue on with the story and not say a thing...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chp 1: Could she be?_

Ziva David walked into the bullpen. Tony lounged on his chair and lobbed a paper ball at her head. Just before it reached her, Ziva caught it neatly in her hand.

"Damn it," Tony cursed. Ziva laughed, and swung her bag onto the floor.

"Tony, you need to learn," Ziva sighed, and shook her head.

"What! Just because you are a ninja chick…."Ziva was fidgeting with a paperclip, and McGee was eyeing her nervously. Then Gibbs walked in. Everyone got their bags, ready to hear the usual "gear up" from their boss' mouth. Instead, Gibbs slammed three files in front of each of the agents.

"We have a case, but it's in England. Marine found to be dead on the coast of the small town of Bournemouth in England…we're flying there tomorrow, at 0700. Be there by 0630, or else," Gibbs glared at Tony especially, "You have the rest of the day to pack and prepare. Prepare for about two weeks, just in case. So I will see you all tomorrow." Gibbs left the bullpen immediately, and went up in the direction of the Director's office.

"Bournemouth?" Tony whispered. The memory of the place….the memory of Allie…these memories came flooding back to him. He had forced himself to forget all of them, and now this had brought them up all again. He glanced down to his left index finger. The ring was gone. It was locked away in a small box…a box he had not touched in ten years. He suddenly remembered the ring. The engraving…"Love you, Ziva"…He looked up to the woman standing opposite him. Ziva?

"Ziva?" Ziva looked up.

"Yes, Tony?" she asked, her voice controlled.

"Did you…you know a girl named…Allie? Allie …Martin?" At that, Ziva froze. Her face began to rapidly blanch.

"Bye Tony, bye McGee," Ziva grabbed her bag and rapidly rushed out of the bullpen without a word. Tony stood there confused. What did he say? Wait…she blanched at the words "Allie Martin"….could she be?...no Tony, don't be stupid…maybe she was a friend…could she be?

* * *

It was 0630. Ziva was leaning leisurely against the side of her car, as the seconds ticked by. Yet inside her, she was in turmoil.

How did he know? Or maybe he didn't know. Tony could be so thick-brained at times..

Allie Martin was years ago. Ziva couldn't go round being "Ziva David", or then most likely someone would assassinate her. She knew she should have never loved Tony, Tony was a big mistake, her weak point. Especially leaving him that ring, hadn't she revealed all then? Ziva David, you were so stupid!

And now Tony knew. Tony knew it was her. And going to Bournemouth would not help at all.

* * *

Ziva smacked the front of her head unexpectedly, scaring a calm McGee who was currently jotting down a plot for his second instalment. His pen dropped to the ground.

McGee could feel the tension roll of Ziva, making him nervous. Something was going on. Ever since Gibbs had mentioned the word "Bournemouth", his two friends had been acting really weirdly.

A car screeched to a stop, breaking McGee's chain of thoughts. Tony clambered out.

"Uh, Gibbs is going to kill me," he said as a greeting as he hauled his luggage out. He wheeled it to the plane, where they put it into the luggage compartment.

"DiNozzo! What did I say about coming early?" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry boss, you know, traffic jam…."

"Get into the plane, all of you! We are already late!"At that, everyone hurried up the stairs, trying to save themselves from Gibbs' wrath..

Yet all that DiNozzo could currently think about was "Could she be?"

* * *

**So Ziva is Allie Martin...I think everyone who read this guessed that...sadly...**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Bye! (till next time)**


	3. Chapter 2: She finally admits it

**I am sorry for the long update time, and such a short update. I will make it up to you guys next time...maybe update sooner...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...dammit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 2: She finally admits it

When they arrive at Bournemouth, Tony took a deep breath of the salty air after stepping out of the car. Memories flooded back to him…

"_Allie," he whispered, holding her warm hand. Allie turned towards him._

"_Yeah, Tony?" she asked expectantly._

"_Nothing, nothing," he hurriedly replied. All he wanted to hear was Allie's sweet voice. They walked on, holding hands._

_

* * *

_

_Allie splashed through the tumbling waves on the beach. She laughed out loud in enjoyment._

"_Hey, wait up, Al!" Tony shouted, hurrying to catch up with his impeccably fast girlfriend. Allie just laughed. She slowed down slightly._

_When Tony caught up, Allie turned around and suddenly splashed him with water. Tony gasped indignantly and splashed her back. He felt so free, so carefree. The two played "Cat and mouse" running around acting like five year olds, until Tony wrapped his long arms around her waist, and held her still._

"_I love you Allie."_

"_I love you too, Tony," she mumbled against his warms lips…._

* * *

"DiNozzo? What the hells gotten into you! You've been standing there for fifteen minutes!" Gibbs head-slapped him.

"Ouch, sorry boss…."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Now go and help Ziva get into the hotel," Gibbs sent him off. He walked to Ziva's car. Ziva was not in her car, but was rather sitting on a bench some distance away.

"He-ey, Ziva babe!" Tony called. Ziva didn't look up, instead looking like she was in a deep trance. Tony walked over.

"Allie," he whispered in her ear. Ziva jumped, then quickly looked up into the waiting face of Tony.

"T...Tony? Why did you just call me Allie?" her voice shook slightly. She didn't look at Tony directly, instead choosing to gaze out at the tumbling waves crashing rhythmically against the rock.

"I know who you are, Ziva. You are the girl who I love so many years ago, my summer sweetheart," Tony sat down calmly next to Ziva on the wooden bench. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Ziva's shoulder. Ziva felt her heart begin to thud, like it used to when Tony did that. She turned around to look at Tony. His beautiful hazel eyes gazed down at Ziva.

"I am so sorry Tony that I left you," she sighed, "I have a lot to tell you."

"Well I'm listening."

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the short, short update. I promise to update soon. And please review, it would be very much appreciated.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: I am not her anymore

* * *

**Relly short chapter. I am sorry, but I had to leave it of in the previous chapter for a little suspense...I will update sooner tomorrow, promise.**

* * *

Chp 3: I am not her anymore, I am myself

"I'm not who you think I am, Tony," Ziva sighed, "I'm not Allie anymore." Ziva fiddled with her numb hands, the chilling wind biting her to the bone. Only Tony's comforting arm around her provided some warmth.

"But you are Zee. You were Allie, and will always be," Tony replied adamantly. Allie was sitting there right in front of him, denying it. Sure, her real name was Ziva, but she was Allie.

"I'm so sorry Tony that I never had the chance to say good bye. Eli, my father, you know that he is the Deputy Director of Mossad. I had already left my training so late, I should have started when I was fifteen. Aba dragged me back to Israel, the only chance I had was to send you a letter when I passed the post office. I had already prepared the ring in case what happened, happened. The ring was my grandmother's, I just had it engraved with the message. I wanted to give you something which meant a lot to me. And so you know, I went back to Israel and began to train fro Mossad. I couldn't contact you at all, all I had of you was that beautiful necklace that you gave me. I wear it nearly always," Ziva smiled sadly. She unzipped her jacket slightly to reveal a Star of David necklace, and next to it was a simple cord with the mother-of-pearl shell charm. Tony smiled and touched it.

"And I still have your ring. I locked it up three years after you left; I could not bear to see it anymore. I missed you so much, Allie, so much," Tony hugged Ziva close to him, but suddenly, Ziva jerked away.

"Don't you realise, Tony? Allie Martin will always be a sixteen year-old, who loved a boy called Tony at Bournemouth. I am not that girl. Allie Martin was me, but is now not me? Don't you get it? I am not Allie," and at that, Ziva jumped up, and ran back to the car. Tony sat there, gazing after her.

* * *

Ziva felt tears flowing down her numb face. She brushed them away, running, running away from Allie and back to Ziva, away from the sixteen-year-old who loved Tony back to the Mossad ninja chick. She ran and ran, finally reaching the car. She jumped into the car and locked the door.

Ziva glanced at herself. She looked horrid. Her hair was all tangled and frizzy because of the wind, her eyes were slightly swollen. She still loved Tony, but he only loved her because she was Allie. Ziva wanted Tony to love her as Ziva, not as Allie. And the man was so thick-headed, he would never understand. She heard a tapping on the window. She rolled it down, after confirming the person was Gibbs.

"Gibbs," she asked, trying to keep her voice calm, instead her voice was slightly hoarse. Gibbs frowned slightly.

"Something you would like to share, Ziva?" Gibbs asked lightly. Ziva looked away from Gibbs.

"Nothing, Gibbs, I am perfectly fine," Ziva lied.

"Then why do you look like you have just gone into a storm and come out again? Why were you running?" Gibbs wanted to find out what was going on. Ziva and Tony were acting quite strangely.

"I am fine," Ziva emphasised the word _fine_, "Bye Gibbs." She scrolled the window up again.

* * *

**Gibbs will get invovled, you bet it. I apologize profusely again for this short chapter, but please review! **

**Bye until tomorrow, or at the worst, the day after tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4: Exploring and Discovering

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They were very much appreciated, and I am sorry if I have not replied to them...yet. Anyway, this is the next chapter. What shall happen? Read to find out.**

**And I think I should change this story to Angst...hmm...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS...hey, DPB, like to donate it? It would be for a good cause!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Exploring and Discovering

Two days had passed since Ziva had run away from Tony. The case was going relatively well, they already had suspects and were now shepherding them in. Yet Ziva had turned icy cold, she did not say much, other than yes or no and some other short phrases. Tony was edgy, he had terrible mood swings, he would be happy, then all of a sudden mad, and poor McGee usually had to bear the brunt of his anger through name-calling.

Gibbs was quite concerned now. There was definitely something that he didn't know that was going on, yet he did not have the power to hack into accounts to find information. So who else better to consult than McGee?

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted. Tony had currently left to get lunch, and Ziva had locked herself in her room. McGee got out of his comfortable chair in the lobby of the hotel.

"Yeah boss?"

"As you must have clearly observed, there is definitely something going on with David and DiNozzo," Gibbs lowered his voice to a whisper. McGee nodded, clearly understanding.

"I believe it has something to do with this town. I want you to hack into DiNozzo's files, and search for anything to do with Bournemouth. Got it?" McGee nodded once more.

"I'll do it now. Come on boss." The two men hurried up to McGee's room, ready to discover the secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ziva decided to go for a walk. She had literally locked herself up in the room for the past few days, coming out only when the team needed it. She wanted to start exploring Bournemouth and see what had changed since she was sixteen, yet her emotions were barring her. Now, she felt ready to brave the old city.

Silently, she opened her door then locked it up again. She padded her way to the elevator, got in, got out, and hurried from the hotel. A strange feeling of freedom washed over her, and she began to run in the all familiar destination.

* * *

Tony smiled at the ice-cream vendor as he passed over the double-chocolate with choc-chips and caramel sauce ice-cream in a waffle cone. The day was going brilliantly.

Tony handed over the coins, and left with his favourite ice-cream that he hadn't had for more than eighteen years clasped securely in his left hand. He took one giant lick at it, the creamy flavour washing over his tongue. It was delicious. He took one more lick of the mouth-watering ice-cream, and then continued on his way.

Tony wanted to visit all the places which he had visited as a teenager. He had currently gone to his regular ice-cream vendor who was still there after such a period of time and he had visited the old fish-and-chip shop which had now been turned into an a-la-carte restaurant. Now he wanted to go to the museum.

* * *

After an hour at the museum which now held rather interesting new exhibits, he finally decided to go to the school, Bournemouth College. He had really dreaded visiting there. All the memories of Allie….

* * *

...All the memories of Tony.

Ziva stood in front of the school gates. Silent. The school had not changed much, it had just been repainted, and a new sign had been stuck on. Bournemouth College, a whole two summers of her life….

"_Hahaha!" Allie giggled. Tony had tickled her as they walked through the corridor. They were going to their Maths lesson, a lesson Tony was clearly not looking forward too._

"_Hey, Al, let's say we ditch this lesson and go out for ice-cream?" Tony asked, hoping Allie would agree. But she never did. Allie put her hands on her hips, and stared down at Tony. Tony knew he had lost._

"_Okay, okay, we're going to maths," Tony put his hands up in defeat. Allie laughed again, amused, and began to drag him._

"_Come on Tony, you know what the Prof says when we're late."_

Ziva wanted to go inside, yet she was afraid. Afraid she might see the old Professor again, or someone who would recognize her. Yet she had changed completely. She had grown thinner and more toned, her face had become pointier, her eyes...and Tony hadn't been able to clearly recognize her...but Ziva would not take the risk. Instead, she just hung on to the metal gate and peered inside.

* * *

**Next chapter I shall introduce someone you will all hate...if you are a TIVA shipper like me.....**

**Please review! Should I lay off the angst or not? I am a totally angsty person...but I'd like to know what you want!**

**Oh, and Bournemouth is a real town! Go on Google and see it! I made Bournemouth College up...there might be one though!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting old friends

**It has been too long...I am sorry for the long update time. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS......**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Got it, boss!" McGee cried out loud in exultation, lifting his hands into the air. Gibbs immediately hurried over, and nodded, pleased. McGee had hacked successfully into the database and into Anthony DiNozzo's file.

"I'll put a search on the word 'Bournemouth'," McGee announced and with a few more strokes of the key, there were three highlighted words.

"Boarded at Bournemouth College beginning from fourteen, until he was twenty. Then returned back to America. So Tony had come to that college down the road from here…." McGee trailed off.

"What about Ziva, McGee. Do you know anything about her?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"Its way harder to get into Mossad's files and…um…Ziva's probably used lots of codenames and probably doesn't have a file…."McGee became silent at the look Gibbs was giving him.

"…But I will try to get in." Gibbs gave another approving nod before disappearing out into the corridor. McGee sighed, and went back to cracking codes and breaking the law.

* * *

Tony walked briskly along the familiar footpath to the school. The place hadn't changed much, there were just new houses, and old houses with new washes of paint.

"Tony!" Tony turned swiftly around. There, stood a girl with curled mahogany coloured hair and light blue eyes. She had a rather petite figure, and milky skin.

"Antonia, is that you?" Tony squinted. It certainly looked like the beauty he had dated two months after Allie...Ziva...whatever's departure. Well, she still looked beautiful. She ran swiftly towards Tony, and when she reached him, she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been too long, Tony. Not a phone call, not a letter, where were you for the past ten years?" Antonia asked, her dark red bottom lip pouting slightly. Tony smiled at this.

"Well, I didn't...couldn't write to you. I'm so sorry, Toni-bear. Please forgive me," Tony wrapped an arm around her waist. He couldn't see any wedding ring, so he guessed she was still probably single.

"Are you single?" he asked, just to check. Toni laughed, a delicate, tinkling sound.

"Of course! Other than the fact I've dated a few men in the past years, but not really a real relationship, you know? You jealous?" Toni battered her eyelashes at Tony, making his heart beat slightly irregularly.

Tony and Toni were near the school now, it was just around the corner. They continued walking, Tony's arm wrapped securely around Toni's waist, to the beach in front of the school..

"What about you, Anthony?" Toni asked. Tony paused, thinking about Ziva, but he pushed that out of his mind.

"Single, like you," Tony smiled charmingly. Toni replied with an equally charming smile.

"Well, then I can have you still." Toni leant in and kissed Tony, surprising him, but he responded with equal enthusiasm. This day was truly fantastic.

* * *

Ziva felt that her heart had healed. She wanted Tony, and she was Allie. She would tell Tony that she loved him…

She glanced up at the beach. The sandy white sands next to the rolling waves…the place which Tony almost always kissed her. A couple caught her attention. The woman had beautiful mahogany hair that was piercing bright in the sunlight. Her eyes were closed. The man had a darker shade of brown hair like Tony…he looked so similar to Tony.

Ziva walked slightly closer. The man…the man…the man was Tony. And he was kissing another woman.

Ziva gasped, tears beginning to roll down her face. She began to run.

* * *

"I forgot how good a kisser you were Tony. Still perfect after so many years," Toni smiled.

"I love you Toni-bear," Tony kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you forever, Tony, forever" Antonia smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist, but his heart felt heavy and uncomfortable.

* * *

**Well..a new person to hate if you are a Tiva shipper, like I promised!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6: When your heart cracks

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS....sadly.**

* * *

Chp 6

Ziva felt her heart cracking again, as she stumbled over the stones on the pathway, on the way back to the hotel. Tony…she was too late. Yet how could he do this to her? He had said he loved her so much…but then, look at him now! Cheating on her! With a girl…that girl was beautiful. How could Ziva ever beat her?

"Typical girl DiNozzo would go for," she muttered to herself, angrily kicking a piece of gravel, sending it flying onto a car, setting off the alarm. Ziva didn't notice, she just kept on walking with resentment pounding in her head.

When she finally reached the hotel, she stopped. She couldn't go in like this. Ziva tried the best to clean herself up. She ran her fingers through her messy, frizzy hair, and tried to remove any trace of tears from the skin under her eyes. She was a Mossad officer for crying out loud!

Ziva walked into the hotel lobby casually. Her face was stony smooth. Noticing that Gibbs and McGee were not in the lobby, her heart lifted slightly. She suddenly dashed into the women's bathroom, alarming a few people.

Ziva grabbed a handful of paper towels, and turned the tap on. She wet the towels, and began wiping the delicate skin under her eyes. Soon, the tear tracks were gone, but her eyes were still puffy and red. That could not be helped. She wet her hair, and ran her fingers through it once more. She got a few spare elastics from her pocket and did her hair into a loose ponytail. At least she looked slightly more presentable. But the eyes….

She was going out to get sunglasses.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you really soon, won't I, _Anthony_?" Antonia stretched out Tony's full name in her usual fashion, and began to tuck a stray mahogany curl behind her ear, but Tony caught her hand and did it for her. Tony smiled dazzlingly.

"How about lunch tomorrow at noon, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked, stroking her forehead. Antonia laughed.

"Sure thing, hairy," Toni loved the old nicknames they used to use for one another, "What about at…hmm…The Sea Dragon?"

"Sure thing! So at noon….I'll miss you Toni-bear," Tony kissed Toni and twirled the curl behind her ear, making it even curlier. Antonia laughed, and gently slapped his hand.

"Love you, Anthony. See you!" Antonia lifted a slim hand in farewell, then with a sweet laugh, flounced off, her blue skirt lifting slightly, and giving Tony one last cheeky wink. Tony smiled at Antonia happily; he had missed his little Toni in America. He turned, and then suddenly saw a very familiar person at a small vendor's cart. It was Ziva…buying a pair of sunglasses? Since when did she wear them?

* * *

Ziva chose a pair of sunglasses. "Dior"…but it was probably fake, as it was only ten dollars…pounds…whatever.

"I would like those, please," Ziva flashed a smile at the vendor. He was actually quite young…and quite attractive.

"Here you go. That will be ten pounds please," the vendor smiled back, "And what may be your name, madam?" Ziva pulled out a ten pound note and handed it over.

"Ziva," she replied flirtatiously.

"Exotic beauty, I see. I'm Tommy," he handed over the glasses, "Well, I hope to see you again, Zee-vah." The way Tommy had stretched out her name suddenly reminded Ziva of Tony and gave her heart a slight pang. She hastily rearranged her features in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Bye, Tommy," Ziva pushed the sunglasses on and walked off with a small wave to Tommy, who was standing there gazing after her. Flirting with a man made her feel slightly better but….

"Tony!" she gasped. Tony was walking next to her.

"Hey, Zee-vah. Why do you have sunglasses?" Tony asked curiously. After recovering from her moment off shock, she turned back into Mossad and her face became stony smooth. She shut herself in.

"Ziva?" Tony poked her. Not a very bright idea. She pushed a pressure point, and Tony yelped in pain. Ziva then ran off at the speed of light, leaving Tony standing there, utterly confused.

* * *

**Next chp there will be a slight bit of JIBBS...couldn't resist! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Guesses

* * *

**Very, very short update. I am sorry for the long update time period....I am back now, and ready to update! A sort of teaser.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chp 7:Guesses

"Gibbs…ah…you see…."McGee stuttered. He really didn't want to break the news to Gibbs that he couldn't get into the Mossad database.

"What McGee?" Gibbs gave McGee his classic glare. McGee took a deep breath.

"Boss, I can't get into the database," McGee rushed. To his amazement, Gibbs smiled.

"Always have a back up plan, Tim," Gibbs whipped out his cell-phone, and pressed 'Speed Dial 2'.

* * *

Jenny lounged leisurely on her chair. Sending Gibbs to Bournemouth was such a fantastic idea. She hadn't had any complaints whatsoever from the press, and no one just barged into her office unexpectedly. Silence was…

Her cell phone rang. Dammit, whoever this was, she was going to kill…

Gibbs. Who else?

"Special Agent Gibbs. Give me 3 good reasons why I shouldn't fire you," Jenny screamed into the cell.

* * *

Gibbs winced. He then walked into the adjoining bedroom.

"Firstly, because you wouldn't have a fantastic agent. Secondly, you would miss me too much," Gibbs heard a _pfft_ from the receiver, "And thirdly, because you love me too much."

* * *

Jenny dropped the phone with a clash. She slowly leant down to pick it up. She was in a daze.

"Jethro? Do you?" she whispered into the phone.

* * *

"Yes, I do, Jen. When you left me…" Gibbs didn't want to get started, so he immediately reverted back to the old topic, "Did Ziva ever mention 'Bournemouth' to you, Jen?"

* * *

"So that's what you rang me for!" Jenny literally screamed. He was using her. She thought he had changed, but she was wrong. For some reason, hot tears began to burn her eyes.

Yet Ziva had mentioned Bournemouth a few times…and a man named Tony.

Then it suddenly clicked.

"That's between Ziva and me, Jethro. Goodbye," Jenny felt very moody now as she switched off the phone with a click.

* * *

Gibbs sighed. He had rung the Director at the wrong time…and said the wrong things… Yet she had told him all that he needed.

"McGee! Where on the hell are DiNozzo and David?"

* * *

Ziva stalked into the hotel, her emotions in turmoil. She was fuming, but then she felt like she was going to burst into tears, then she felt like she wanted to assassinate every smiling person in the hotel lobby. Her hand flew to her gun, but then she stopped. There were easier ways to deal with this pain.

She began to walk up the stairs, with an evil smirk and a glint in her eye. Oh yes, there were many ways to deal with that bimbo…..

"David!" Ziva literally jumped 3 feet into the air, her thoughts on revenge disappearing with a flash. Ziva looked up. Gibbs was standing there.

"Yes, Gibbs?" she answered, cool and composed once more.

"Why on the hell are you wearing sunglasses inside? And were the hell have you been? Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Ziva turned on her heel and walked away, and out the sliding doors, leaving Gibbs standing there, dazed. There was something fishy going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Just had to add a bit of moody Jibbs.....review would be very much appreciated! Thanks! And I promise to update really soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Gibbs Always Knows

* * *

**See, I have kept my promise. Here is the update! **

**Oh, and to every one in my timezone (which happens to be Sydney, Australia) HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!!!!!! And I can't wait for the fireworks! Sydney has the coolest fireworks EVA!**

**Anyway, here's the update. Slight spoiler for Season 4 episode Dead Man Walking ( I think it is episode 16...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS....**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gibbs always knows

Ziva could not believe that this was happening to her. Being in love….with a co-worker. She wanted to slap herself for being so idiotic, so stupid, so…..girly. First she fell in love with "The Dead Man Walking" as Tony had so cleverly stated. She fell in love with a walking time bomb. Her first utterly stupid mistake. And now, Tony. The womanizer who literally flirted and slept with so many women that it was impossible to keep count. Being sixteen and in love was fine, but she was in her thirties now. Ziva put her head into her hands, and felt her eyes fill with tears.

* * *

Tony walked back to the hotel, dazed and confused. Dazed because his long lost hot girlfriend Antonia still remembered him (and had grown even more hotter) and confused because Ziva was so snappy and he hadn't done anything. Maybe she was jealous of Toni…still, she was the one who said that she wasn't "Allie", and she definitely seemed to want nothing to do with him. Hey, he was a free man! Still, he felt a little guilty, but he pushed it away and walked into the hotel with that classy bright smile of his.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee were quite confused. Ziva was wearing sunglasses…indoors! When on the hell did Ziva do that? And that smile…McGee was quite familiar with it, oh, yes he was! That smile was always there just before something (like his fingers getting stuck to the keyboard) happened. Yet she also looked upset and shaken up, when Gibbs asked her a question she had literally jumped three feet into the air. Then she had run away. Ran away! Gibbs immediately knew that DiNozzo and David might have broken Rule 12…no, they definitely did break it. When they were 16, and that was completely unacceptable. Gibbs crossed his arms.

"Where's DiNozzo, McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"I don't know," whimpered McGee like a little dog that had just been beaten.

"Use your little satellite thingy!" Gibbs shouted. McGee scuttled to the computer and began to type rapidly.

"Found it!" He announced triumphantly, "He's in the hotel lobby…." McGee turned around to hear the door slam shut. Then a small, slightly malicious smile came to his face as he picked up his cell phone. He pressed speed dial 1.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hey Abs, I have some really juicy information that you will really like, to tell you…."

* * *

Tony sauntered towards the elevator and pressed the up button. Suddenly, the doors dinged open and he was about to enter when a voice roared "DiNozzo!" Tony scampered back a few steps. Gibbs walked out of the elevator, with many curious eyes on Tony and Gibbs because of Gibbs' roar.

"Tell me where you have been?" Gibbs hissed.

"Uh…you know, I was out, I met…"Tony licked his lips, his boss wasn't going to like it, "you know…um….my….my old girlfriend, Antonia Velloy…" Tony paused and stole a small glance at Gibbs. Gibbs was silent.

"And then I met Ziva and she was wearing sunglasses and she seemed really upset…she pushed my pressure point, boss!" Tony added as to make his excuse more credible.

"You were with your old girlfriend, Antonia?" Gibbs' eyebrows arched.

"Yeah…yeah, boss. I just bumped into her…"

"Did you go to school here or something?" Gibbs decided to start playing the game.

"Yeah, Bournemouth College's the best place you can go. The best teachers, the best classes, the best rooms, the best…"

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" Gibbs interrupted. He then blew the million-dollar question.

"Did you have a girlfriend before this Antonia girl?"

Tony opened his mouth, and then shut it again. Then it all clicked. Ziva was jealous of Toni, and she was also mad at him for being….unfaithful. She did love him, and Tony realised he did love her…but more than Toni? Antonia was stunning, rich and funny. She was literally perfect. Ziva was beautiful as well….

"Tony!" Gibbs broke Tony out of his reverie, "Tony! Answer me!"

"Uh, yeah, I did I have a girlfriend," Tony decided to keep the details minimal, "Her name was Allie Martin." Aka Ziva, but Gibbs didn't need to know that.

Gibbs was slightly confused. Allie Martin, who the heck was she? But of course! Gibbs mentally head-slapped himself for being so stupid. Ziva David would have definitely used an alias.

"Tony, what's her real name?" Gibbs demanded.

"Um…I don't know!" Tony lied quickly.

"Don't lie, DiNozzo…"Gibbs unleashed his glare.

"Fine then, I only found out recently. It's…." Tony was having a mental war with himself. Tell Gibbs or not. One side of him just wanted to confide in Gibbs, a man who he treated like his father. The other side just wanted to run away, no one needed to know that Ziva David was his former sweetheart.

"It's…"DiNozzo spluttered, the name on his tongue. But he couldn't say it. No, he couldn't.

Tony turned around and bolted, leaving a very surprised Gibbs rooted to the spot.

* * *

**So close.......yet so far away. DiNozzo nearly told Gibbs.....**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Bye! And Happy New Year's Eve!**


	10. Chapter 9:Friends and Resolutions

**Hey guys! My Update...sorry for the slightly long update period...but this chapter has 1,756 words...so I hope it makes up! I'm going away to South Australia soon...so I may update 1 or 2 more times...sorry!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...but I own the never ending popping up OCs. I can't help it!**

* * *

Chp 9: Friends and Resolutions

Ziva sighed, and whipped out her cell-phone. Her last option.

* * *

Jenny sighed and rubbed her temples. She was expecting Gibbs to just storm through the door, but he was at Bournemouth. What he had did had seriously hurt her today. He had said he loved her just to use her. What kind of an idiot was he? She would never betray…

Her cell-phone rang, shattering the silence cruelly.

"Shepard," she hissed into the phone.

"Jenny?" A startled voice asked.

"Oops, sorry Ziva. I had a really bad day."

"So did I."

"What went wrong?" Jenny asked, sympathy in her voice.

"You know in Cairo, that stakeout in the barn…."

"…where we were arguing about the smell? Yeah, how could I forget?" Jenny laughed.

* * *

Ziva felt better. Jenny was such a great friend.

"Yeah. Remember how I told you about Bournemouth when you said that you missed the sea?"

"I remember. And you also told me about a boy named Tony?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "That Tony happens to be Anthony DiNozzo."

A slight pause. "I figured it out earlier today. Gibbs rang me to ask about Bournemouth."

"And what did you say?" Ziva asked hurriedly, afraid.

"I didn't tell him." Ziva exhaled.

"Well, that's good. Thank goodness. Gibbs can not know about these things…"

"Ziva, if I were you, beware. Gibbs and that famous gut feeling are not to be underestimated. If I can figure it out, so can he," Jenny replied, concerned.

"So, enough about my day…" Ziva didn't feel like discussing Tony but Jenny interrupted.

"Wait, you haven't told me what happened today! Why are you so upset Ziva?"

"Uh..Jenny…."

"Ziva! Come on! It can't be worse than Gibbs using me to make me tell him about you….Gibbs said he loved me, but it was all a lie…"Jenny sighed for the fiftieth time that day.

"Well…Tony seems to have a girlfriend here."

"WHAT?" Jenny dropped the phone with a clash.

"Yep, her name's Antonia….he calls her 'Tony'. I…she's pretty, smart and filthy rich, Jenny. How am I to beat that?" Ziva was on the brink of tears."

"She seems like a doll, to be honest, Ziva. You can beat that! And if you can't, there are always other ways…." Jenny began telling Ziva ways to get rid of Antonia. Ziva's smile got bigger…and bigger…and bigger…

"Thanks so much, Jenny! You are the bestest friend ever. And sure, I'll help with Gibbs. Bye!" Ziva flounced off back to the hotel in high spirits.

* * *

Tony wanted to kick himself. He nearly told Gibbs! And…and now he loved two women! Toni and Ziva. Both talented and beautiful women. To choose…to choose would be so hard! They were so similar…yet so unlike. Tony rubbed his forehead ruefully. Suddenly, he collided into a person.

"Whoa sorry…..!" The guy began. He stopped and inspected Tony.

"Wait, is that you man? Tony DiNozzo?" The guy shielded his eyes.

"Whoa, Phil? Whatta you doing back here, man?" Tony patted Phil on the shoulder. Phil laughed, a deep resounding laugh that made many curious bystanders scuttle away.

"Still the same old DiNozzo man. How's life? What are you doing now?" Phil's smile made Tony feel so much better. Phil was his best friend until he left shortly after Allie…Ziva had left. Tony never really got to say goodbye to him either…he was too caught up in remembering Allie.

"Well, I'm a Fed for NCIS…It's a US agency investigating naval crimes…that's why I'm here. A Petty Officer died. So, you have returned?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah. Met a girl named Toni here…hah, same name as you old buddy, except with an I. Yeah, I'm going to get engaged to her! Proposing to he next week," Phil announced exuberantly. Toni…wait, Toni? Tony took a double take.

"Wait, did you say Toni? Is the girl's name Antonia?" Tony asked, nervous.

"Yea, Antonia Velloy. Sweet girl, we met two years ago. She's pretty, rich, funny…she's perfect Tony. Absolutely perfect. So, how's your love life? Found someone perfect?" Phil did not notice Tony's slightly angry expression. Tony hastily rearranged it.

"Well…on and off…." But suddenly, he realised Phil was not looking at him. He was looking at a woman in shock surprise.

"What, Phil?" Tony turned his head. There, walking towards him….was Allie….

_Flashback_

"_What do you want Phil-lip? The regular...you should really try my fave!" Tony wheedled, trying to get Phil addicted to his favourite ice-cream. Phil was a strange soul, he hated chocolate._

"_Nope Tony, not buying it. I'll have the regular, thanks." Phil laughed, lifting Tony's heart like it always did. Tony sighed and ordered the two regular ice-creams. The two boys walked over to the pier and began to lick while watching the serene waves._

"_So…" Phil began but as usual, a particular girl always interrupted at the wrong moment._

"_Hey boys!" Allie smiled. Her hair was in a high ponytail, swishing behind her. Next to her was Sarah, her best friend. The two were both Israeli, and looked uncannily similar. Phil had a huge crush on Sarah._

"_Care to give me a bit of that ice-cream Phil?" Sarah asked, her eyes slightly closed because of the blinding sunlight._

"_Sure!" Phil looked entranced, as he robotically passed over the ice-cream. Allie snickered softly, as she watched Sarah take a huge bite, and Phil's eyes locked on her._

_

* * *

_

"Allie?" Phil asked as he gazed at Ziva. He turned to Tony, "You still dating her or what man?"

"Eer…" Tony didn't want to explain. He was saved by Ziva arriving next to them.

"Hey Phil! Long time, no see!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Oh god, it's really you!" Phil looked like someone had just intentionally slapped him.

"Yep, its me, Allie," Ziva turned around as to show Phil that it really was her. Phil turned to Tony for an answer, but Tony just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"You two…are you guys still an item?" Phil asked, amazed at the non-surprise of Tony and Allie meeting each other. Tony and Ziva moved slightly closer to one another and made eye contact.

"Uh...yeah, you know Phil, you see…umm.." Tony stuttered.

"I work with him now. NCIS," Ziva finished for the stuttering Tony.

"Yeah, but she's really Mossa…" Tony was given a kick that reminded him not to mention that particular fact. But Phil knew now.

"Mossad? Allie, you don't seem like the assassin type!" Phil was bewildered. First his long lost best friend turns up…then his best friend's long-lost girlfriend turns up.

"Uh…." Ziva sighed, "I'm not an assassin. So, how are you Phil?"

"Me? Well, I'm confused and amazed….so Allie, how long have you and Tony got back together?"

"Oh, three years," Ziva answered comfortably. Tony seemed utterly dazed. Ziva…Ziva was back to the old, sexy and lovable Allie. Ziva…Allie's black hair rippled neatly down her back in the same style it was in all those years back….she was also wearing a bright red singlet top that seem to flame in the sunlight and a short skirt…Tony pinched himself. But the Ziva-Allie was still there. He was entranced.

Suddenly a loud ringing phone broke though his thoughts. He turned to Phil who had whipped his Blackberry out of his pocket and answered.

"Phillip Fulham speaking," he answered briskly into the phone.

"Toni?...oh hi honey, just caught up with an old friend of mine, Tony DiNozzo…yeah…I'll be there soon sweet…ok, love you, bye!" Phil hung up. He turned to Tony and Ziva who were eying him warily.

"That was Toni….you know the girl I was telling you about? Well, I gotta run. How 'bout we have a drink tomorrow? I also ran into a few other people you might want to meet…So, The Sea Dragon at noon, how's that?" Phil's big smile returned. Ziva already had a plan in her head…she knew that Toni was going to be at the Sea Dragon as well….

"Sure thing Phil. Well, we'll see you there!" Ziva waved. Tony nodded along absentmindedly. Phil ran off.

Ziva turned towards Tony and lifted his chin.

"Hey Tony," she smiled. Tony smile too. It was definitely the old Allie. But he realised what was even better was that Ziva was mixed in with her…Ziva and Allie, the two most favourite people in his life.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Want to go and have ice-cream?" Tony felt like he was falling back into the old routine.

"Sure thing! Bring it on," and the two walked over to the ice-cream vendor, Tony's arm wrapped securely around Ziva's shoulder

* * *

**Review please! It incites me to write....so more reviews...the more happier I am...and the more updates you get sooner.**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Interrogation

**

* * *

**

I am really really sorry for the long update period. Mum banned me from fanfiction for a bit....and I have had a really bad bout of writers block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

Chp 10: Interrogation

Gibbs stood there, motionless. DiNozzo had just ran out without a word. Ziva definitely was involved in tis…and the two had probably run off to meet each other again. Gibbs snapped back to reality and raced to the elevator. It dinged open and he rushed into the room.

"MCGEE!" The sight that befell him was shocking. McGee was speaking to Abby…about….

"Er...hi boss!" McGee smiled sheepishly.

"McGee! What the hell….who the hell are you talking to?" Gibbs wanted to scream. He knew the answer before McGee even said it.

"Abby. Eer….boss…umm…I think Abby had a right to know about what's going on," he stuttered.

"McGee! Anyway, we have to go play spy now," Gibbs smiled wryly.

"Spy? On whom?" McGee looked bewildered.

"DiNozzo and David of course, Elf Lord. Track their phones or whatever you do…" Gibbs waved his hands around. McGee rushed to the computer and typed rapidly.

"Pulling up their cell-phones….got it! They are…at the mall, on the third level. I think it's a sushi bar?" McGee turned to Gibbs, waiting.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" The two agents rushed out of the door.

* * *

Ziva laughed as Tony stuffed half of a huge sushi roll into his mouth. He resembled a puffer fish. She lifted up a hand and poked his bulging cheeks, causing Tony to choke painfully.

"Be polite Tony," she mocked, "I don't want you to _choke_ to death." Tony coughed once more causing Ziva to slap his back rather hardly. Tony shot Ziva a look.

"What, I was only helping," Ziva raised her hands. Tony picked up a sushi piece and popped it into Ziva's mouth. She closed her eyes in contentment, causing Tony to smile widely.

"Do you think Gibbs will suspect something?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe, but we'll get away from him. Just enjoy the sushi," Tony wrapped an arm around Ziva.

"Isn't it amusing? We come here to investigate a case, and yet we have literally gotten nowhere," Ziva chuckled, "I feel sort of bad." She plopped the last sushi piece into her mouth, and then got out of the chair.

"Coming, Tony?" she asked. Tony paid the bill and the two walked out smiling…only to bump into….

"Gibbs!" Tony and Ziva jumped apart, their smiles wiped off their faces. Gibbs was in a very foul mood by now. He had seen and heard enough to confirm the truth.

"DiNozzo, David, tell me we are not here to enjoy ourselves. We were sent here to investigate the death of a sailor, not to make up," Gibbs growled. Tony and Ziva glanced at one another.

"Who said we were making up, boss?" Tony asked innocently.

"DiNozzo….." Gibbs' voice turned into a whisper, but was clearly heard by Tony and Ziva, "You two explain yourselves when we get back to the hotel, then we work on the case. Got it?" Gibbs stormed back to the car, leaving Tony, Ziva and McGee rooted to the spot. Well, in actual fact, McGee was texting Abby, but froze at the looks on Tony and Ziva's faces.

"McGee, if you send one more message…." McGee ran off before the two completed their threat.

* * *

Tony and Ziva paced about in the room. It was almost like they were criminals, ready to be interrogated. They had a few minutes to get their story right.

"What do we tell him, Tony?" Ziva sighed, "I mean…."

"Well, I think he already knows that we are together….so we tell him the truth," Tony sat down on the floor, head between his knees. Ziva whipped around.

"What? You can't be serious. We can not tell him!" Ziva waved her hands around, "It would ruin…it would ruin **E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G**.!" She sat down beside him.

"We could tell him…" DiNozzo was cut off by the dreaded opening of the door. The two sprang apart, Ziva standing at one end of the room, Tony standing at the other end. Gibbs glanced around, secretly amused. Tony and Ziva immediately started talking.

"Boss….so sorry about today, I just wanted to see their mall because it was absolutely so cool and it had the best cinema…."

"Gibbs, I know about apologies but I am really sorry that I ran off without telling you but I just wanted to inspect my surroundings and…."

"SHUT UP!" Gibbs yelled. The two fell silent.

"Sit down," Gibbs pointed to the two chairs, next to each other in the middle of the room. Reluctantly, the two sat down next to one another. Tony resisted the urge to wrap his arm around Ziva.

"Tell me about the school you two both went to," Gibbs calmly stated. Ziva and Tony put on fake confused faces.

"I don't know what you are talking about boss,…"

"I went to school in Israel Gibbs, I never met Tony…"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Gibbs cried. Ziva motioned for Tony to go first, while Tony motioned for Ziva to go first.

"Why do I always have to go first?" Tony whined.

"Because you just do," Ziva crossed her arms.

"Its nice to try something new Zee-vah, so why don't you go first?" The two began to argue quietly.

"You first."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"This is just like the time Mr Vader asked us…."Tony suddenly shut his mouth. He had blown their cover. Gibbs smiled mentally.

"So you two did go to school together, huh?" Gibbs leant in close to the two culprit's faces, "You went to school at Bournemouth college, where the two of you fell in love, and inadvertently broke Rule 12." Tony had a guilty look, while Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is that true?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tony sighed.

"No," Ziva shook her head.

"Ziva….don't lie to me," Gibbs growled. Ziva looked alarmed, then finally managed to answer 'yes.'

"And you two never told me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I…I never realised Ziva was Allie until we got here," Tony confessed. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"So you decided to continue your summer romance today," Gibbs supplied. Ziva and Tony winced at his words.

"Something like that Gibbs," Tony muttered. Ziva clammed up.

"That's all I need to know, you may go now," Gibbs unexpectedly announced. The two looked relieved and immediately bolted to the door, until Gibbs shouted, "Wait!" The two whipped around.

"Ziva, I think you should change into more appropriate clothing," Gibbs commented dryly. Ziva looked down to see herself still in the singlet top and skirt.

"Oh," was all she managed to say before running off, extremely embarrassed.

* * *

**The updates might come a bit infrequently because I really need to rethink the plot of this story...and make Allie/Ziva sound less corny cause hey, I love Ziva because off her kick-ass attitude. So sorry in advance if it takes a bit long to update....**

**Reviews are always very welcome (hint, hint)**


End file.
